Secure data management and support services for the seven contractors involved in the Collaborative Pain Team Study. Each of the seven contractors is to enroll 80 patients into the pain team management group and 80 into a comparison group over the two-year data collection period. Thus, data on 1120 total patients is anticipated during the two-year period. It will be required that the data management firm work closely with the seven-member Data Management Committee, one consultant from the Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago, and the NCI Project Officer in accomplishing this contract.